


The Spark (In Our Bonfire Hearts)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Sparks Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of the time Derek didn’t know what the hell to do with Stiles. The other teen was like a supernova wrapped up in human skin and Derek was sure that one of these days Stiles was going to burn them all to ashes but he couldn’t make himself stay away, even with that knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark (In Our Bonfire Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts), [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip and el_gilliath for the read through and beta. You're both so awesome \o/

Half of the time Derek didn’t know what the hell to do with Stiles. The other teen was like a supernova wrapped up in human skin and Derek was sure that one of these days Stiles was going to burn them all to ashes but he couldn’t make himself stay away, even with that knowledge.

Stiles had managed to weasel into every aspect of Derek’s life and he couldn’t even make himself be mad about that because sometimes Stiles was the only thing that kept him from giving into the darkness that he felt whenever someone mentioned Kate.

With Stiles Derek felt like he could be the alpha that his mother had said he was going to be before everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Stiles made his wolf roll over and purr with pleasure and Derek didn’t know what to do with himself when Stiles was draped over him like a living, breathing comforter.

His mother said that Stiles was a good influence, at least she’d said it to Stiles’ mother, who’d said it to his dad and Stiles had relayed all of this to Derek like the werewolf telephone that he was.

It hurt a bit that Derek still couldn’t make himself talk to his family like he wanted to but Stiles did enough talking for both of them so yeah, maybe he _was_ using Stiles like a shield but the other wolf wasn’t bothered so Derek wasn’t going to be either.

Stiles was the only reason why Derek was out here tonight. He could hear his mother trying to goad Laura into trying to get him to join them at the table but Derek hoped that Laura didn’t because he was fine here.

The log that he was sitting on was warm from the fire and the scent of the pack washed over him, threaded through with the smell of Stiles’ human father and his wolf mother as she helped the rest of Derek’s pack sort out the table.

They didn’t do this often but sometimes when the moon was full they’d eat outdoors, letting the light from the bonfire illuminate their laughing faces as they waited for the moon’s call to grow stronger.

There hadn’t been a bonfire since Kate so Derek was glad that Stiles was here to offer him a buffer of a sort, though right now Stiles wasn’t doing much shielding.

The other teen had lost his shirt earlier that evening in a wrestling match with his mom and he’d been walking around half naked since then, which wasn’t exactly something strange but with the light from the fire glistening on Stiles’ skin Derek wished he’d have brought an extra shirt.

Stiles was dancing to the sound of the radio, his hips swaying as his feet kept the beat and Derek couldn’t make himself look away as the muscles in Stiles’ stomach twisted with his motion.

He could smell Stiles over the scent of the others, as sharp and loud as he always was and it made his wolf whine in desperation because Stiles was right there but Derek couldn’t make himself move.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Stiles because he did. He just couldn’t put himself in a position to be hurt again, no matter how many hints Stiles threw around. Derek had never been the most outgoing person before Kate and after what she’d almost done he’d retreated so far into his shell that it was almost comical.

Laura joked that if it wasn’t for them he would’ve been a hermit but Derek could hear the wistfulness in her tone and the joke always fell flat because of it.

“Hey, sour wolf, what’s that face for?”

Stiles’ familiar voice made Derek’s eyes snap up and he instantly regretted it because up close Stiles was even more irresistible. Sweat glistened on the teen’s exposed skin and the hint of musk that was threaded through Stiles’ scent made Derek want to growl but instead he just shook his head as he refocused on the fire.

Stiles hissed out a breath as he settled beside him. “You know when I agreed to come to this thing I was promised more nakedness,” he sighed wistfully and Derek snorted.

“Peter was naked,” he pointed out, grinning at Stiles’ shudder and the way that the teen scanned the grounds until he caught sight of Peter at the table.

“Yeah, that’s one version of nakedness that I’d like to never see again,” he muttered as he leaned against Derek and the teen couldn’t help but tense at the invasion of his personal space. If it had been anyone else Derek would have moved but it wasn’t anyone else it was Stiles and his wolf dug his claws in at the thought of not having Stiles close.

“You know they’ve forgiven you already, right? Because if you don’t then Laura’s way more subtle than I thought she was because she’s been shooting you puppy dog eyes all night and the lone wolf things is cool and all but you’ve got to be getting hungry,” Stiles muttered, the heat of his breath ghosting across Derek’s neck as he spoke.

Derek didn’t answer but he did let Stiles tangle their fingers together, humming in approval at the spike of happiness and surprise in Stiles’ scent at the tiny gesture.

“Look I really don’t care if you never believe me about them but I want you to at least forgive yourself,” Stiles whispered as he pressed even closer, his fingers tightening around Derek’s.  “Kate was a fucking maniac and what she did it wasn’t cool, it was so far from cool that it’s not even funny but that’s on her dude. She’s a grown woman and she knew what she was doing, at our age I think the world is lucky if we remember to get dressed in the mornings so you don’t get to blame yourself for something that wasn’t your fault. That would be like me blaming myself for almost killing my mom in childbirth and trust me I used to lay on the guilt thick until she whopped my ass. I’d totally try to do that to you but you’d probably break me like a twig…..”

“It’s not that easy, Stiles, I don’t get to just wake up and not think about it. I almost let her kill my entire family,”

Stiles pulled back so that he could meet Derek’s eyes and Derek held his gaze as Stiles’ lips curled into a small smile.

“I know that but could you let yourself be happy, not delirious happy but just a little happy?” Stiles asked and Derek exhaled slowly as he glanced over at the table where his family was. It wasn’t a big thing was it? He’d still have his penance to pay but he could try to be himself…the old him, just for tonight.  

When his eyes flickered back to Stiles’ face the teen was still smiling and Derek nodded.

“I can try,”

Stiles grinned. “Ok, first step in this is to actually get up and move!” he declared as he stood tugging at Derek’s hands until the other teen followed reluctantly.

Derek froze when Stiles threw his hands around his neck and he could hear the silence from behind him but Stiles was pressed so close that he could feel the teen’s heartbeat and his hands fell to Stiles’ hips without a thought.

“Come on, sour wolf, one step at a time,” Stiles coaxed as he rocked them from side to side and Derek buried his face in Stiles’ shoulder to hide the blush that he could feel burning his cheeks as the song on the radio changed.

**_Days like these lead to..._ **

**_  
Nights like this lead to_ **

**_  
Love like ours._ **

**_  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart._ **

Stiles’ laughter rang in Derek’s ear as he changed his rhythm to match the beat of the song, forcing Derek to follow and suddenly there was nothing but Stiles, his laughter ringing out into the night as they danced in front of the bonfire.

When Derek got the courage to look at Stiles’ face, the happiness there made him move without thinking and the next thing he knew he was kissing Stiles.

The teen stiffened and Derek almost pulled back but then Stiles was kissing back, his fingers curling in the hair at Derek’s nape as he opened up beneath him and for the first time in what seemed like forever Derek just let himself take. He didn’t think of Kate or his family as he lost himself in the heat of the fire and the feel of the teen in his arms.

For tonight he was going to be happy because like Stiles said maybe he deserved to be.

  
**_People like us—we don’t_ **

**_  
Need that much, just some-_ **

**_  
One that starts,_ **

**_  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts_ **


End file.
